Secrets
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Some people don't need to be burdened by secrets.


**A/N: I happened across writers block when I was writing my hopefully-eventually-a-novel (don't ask...), and I just randomly came up with this... It would occur after chapter 15 of book 3... dont worry, there's no spoilers... well unless you haven't seen the DOBS... anyway, yeah - I'm kinda out of it, so just review I guess... I don't have anything to say... -.- zzzzz**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Secrets

Aang wasn't fully aware of his surroundings when she walked outside. He was too deep in thought; you could say she caught him off guard.

"Aang?"

Naturally, he would've jumped, but the sound of her voice soothed him.

He closed his eyes and let his name ring through his ears. The melodic tone that Katara seemed to twist onto everything was enchanting.

"Yes?" he managed to reply. His own voice sent a shiver down his spine breaking the reverie.

Katara walked towards him with a light step, almost as if quieting the canyon from echoing her footsteps.

"I... uh..." She fumbled on her words, but quickly recomposed herself. "We haven't... talked... for a few days."

Aang opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of her before looking away. Her beauty carved a hole out inside of him and left him in pain, making it difficult to think.

"Yes we have. I talked to you during dinner," he responded simply.

Katara looked at the ground, obvious disappointment clouding her features.

"You reminded me to heal Toph's feet. That's hardly talking."

Aang's voice became harsh. "My lips were moving, sound was coming out, and it was directed to you. How is that not speaking to you?"

They we're both frightened by his words. Aang himself was trying to understand why he was angered; Katara was stunned.

"Oh, I'm sorry"-her voice cracked on the word-"I... I didn't mean..."

A tear escaped her eyes and she wiped it away, hoping he wouldn't see it.

She continued. "I just feel like you're keeping something from me, Aang."

He looked up at her again, straining not to advert his eyes.

"What?" he asked in a genuinely confused tone.

"It feels like you're keeping secrets from me. Something I need to know."

"Why would I do that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything!"

He paused and let her words sink in.

"I didn't know it would mean so much to you... I mean... I didn't think it mattered."

Katara sat down next to him, this time her being the confused one.

"What didn't matter?" she asked, pulling him into a gentle hug.

He sighed, too quiet for her to hear, at her touch.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. He had already said too much.

"Aang... you can tell me anything."

"I'm afraid," he mumbled, silently.

"Afraid?... well... What if I told _you_ a secret?"

Aang shrugged, but looked into her eyes with a tiny smile. "Possibly," he replied.

Katara laughed her beatiful laugh and he felt a little encouraged after hearing it.

"Okay," she agreed. She tilted her head to rest it on his shoulder and he couldn't repress his smirk.

She looked up at the sky, thinking about what she could tell him.

"I hate Zuko."

He laughed.

"That's not exactly a secret, Katara."

"Alright, alright... um..." There was another pause. "Well, what do you want to know?"

He thought about it for a second.

"When the war is over... are you going to leave?"

She tightened her grip on him.

"Aang..."

"Well are you?" he demanded, his tone still soft, almost frightened to hear her answer.

She sighed. "Of course not... I'll want to go visit Gran Gran at first... but I'll want to do it with you."

This wasn't what he expected.

"Why?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed into his eyes.

"Why what?"

He felt queasy. Her face was inches from his, her breath hot against his cheek.

"I'd have to travel a lot to fulfill my avatar duties... why wouldn't you go home and settle down?" he finally replied, making sure not to look at her.

"The better question is why _would_ I go home? I'm already settled, and I like traveling..."

He shook his head.

"But you-"

She cut him off. "Okay, I told you the secret... which I didn't really think was much of a secret, mind you... so will you tell me now?"

Aang sighed deeply and Katara released him from her embrace.

"Oh come on, Aang. I'll tell you anything you want to know if you'll just tell me this one thing that you - for some strange reason - don't think is okay for me to know..."

"It's too risky," he responded.

"What is?"

"I don't want to lose your friendship."

Katara wrinkled her brow.

"Lose my friendship? What did you do, murder someone?"

He shook his head.

"No, I would've told you if I did. You know that."

"Actually, right now, I'm not sure what I know."

"You don't understand, Katara!"

She glared at him and there was a long pause.

"But I want to," she replied.

He shut his eyes and dug his fingernails into his palm.

"I kissed you."

Katara raised her eyebrows.

"That's what this is about?"

He nodded half-heartedly.

"Why didn't you just say so?" she asked.

This time Aang shoke his head and relaxed his hand.

"Oh," she continued. "Do you regret it or something?"

"No, of course not!... Do you?" he asked, worriedly, and opened his eyes.

Katara blushed a deep crimson. "No. It was... nice... but kinda... rushed."

He smiled kindly at her.

"I don't think I want to keep secrets from you anymore," he replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh?"

He nodded.

"I... I uh..." Now he was blushing as much as her. He lifted his hand to put on her shoulder, but hesitated. "I love you."

Aang finished his movement and watched her closely as she smiled.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and his hands slid down to her waist.

They leaned in, softly brushing each others lips; precise, but carefully. After a brief moment, they gave into each other and let their feelings take over.

Some people don't need to be burdened by secrets.


End file.
